The Rescue and Life of Charles Isabelle Smith
by deadlikedoctorwho
Summary: What would happen if the Doctor stumbled into something he wasn't supposed to? Like, Rose Tyler's daughter, for example. And what if powerful people wanted her back?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hello! This is my first ever story! So please review and rate!

Disclaimer: I don't own doctor who, but if I did, well, lets just say that things might've gone a bit differently (mwhahahahahahaha!)

He stepped off the TARDIS, his head still reeling from the news. _**River Song is Amy's daughter. But we, and she, and huh? **_Shaking his head, he looked around at his surroundings. A building loomed up ahead, menacing in the darkness. He stumbled toward, knowing a storm was coming. Right as he reached the building's gates, the sky opened up with a loud clap of thunder.

The Doctor looked up at the gates. **The McMillan Hospital for the Mentally Ill. **_**How original**_, he thought. Rushing up the steps, he pulled out the sonic screwdriver. Before he could turn it on someone pulled the door opened. _**Madame Kovarian!**_

_**How can this be! She ran off! Oh… right. I'm in the past now. **_"Hello sir. May I help you?" Now that he had gotten over his original fear, he realized there were differences between her and her older self. She didn't have a eye patch, for one thing, and there were less wrinkles. In fact, he might even go as far as to say she was quite beautiful. Her red hair reminded him of Amy. _**Amy.**_ He wondered how she was dealing with everything. "Sir, are you alright?"

"What? Oh sorry. Right. I'm Dr. John Smith, and you are?" The name sent twinges of pain to his mind. It pushed forward memories he wished he'd forgotten. But a Timelord never forgets.

"I'm Dr. Kovarian. You must be here about the patient."

"Yes, of course." She nodded and led him forward, letting the heavy door swing shut with a BANG! He flinched involuntarily. _**Even after 900 years of life, it's the little things. **_

"The patients condition has been worsening quickly. Her attacks are coming stronger than ever, and the visions are worse too. You need to remember to call yourself _Physician _John Smith. We don't need her freaking out on your first visit, now do we?" Reaching out, he grabbed her wrist.

"Visions of who?" His heart was pounding now. He didn't know why, but he was nervous. Scared, even. And the Doctor didn't scare easily.

"Why, The Doctor, of course."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thank you so much for reading and reviewing! I know the first chapter was short and had a sucky ending, but hopefully this one will be better!

Disclaimer: I don't own doctor who (*sigh*, "if only")

The Doctor stood there as Madame, no, for now she was Doctor, Kovarian yanked the curtain back. Behind the curtain they lay a window. A small muddy window that time had warped and smudged. Hesitantly stepping forward, the Doctor leaned in to peer at the contents of the room.

A girl lay there, hopeless and broken. But when the Doctor laid a single hand on the door, she seemed to come alive again. Slowly, ever so slowly, the girl lifts her head from the pillow. He could tell she was in pain from the way she moved. He stopped breathing; barely aware of the fact there were others in the room. The girl was special, in which way he knew not, but he knew one thing. She needed to be rescued, and fast. This girl would have an impact. She would unite worlds and save civilizations. He knew this for a fact. While he had been pondering her existence, the girl had brought herself into a seated position. She looked at the door.

It was like all the oxygen had been sucked from the room. A memory flashed behind his eyes. A kiss. A single kiss that had broken his heart, yet stitched it back together at the same time. _**Impossible! She is with the meta-crisis, in another world. She is happy, with a life and job of her own. How can she possibly…**_ he looked closer. This girl wasn't his Rose. There were differences, subtle, but not nonexistent. The jaw line was sharper, the eyes a deeper brown. Her hair was wavy and thicker, not the straight sleek blonde her mother possessed. She was still Rose's girl, and in that second he made up his mind. He wouldn't be leaving here without her.

"That is she." Kovarian whispered. The Doctor jumped, as he had forgotten the presence of others. "She came to us when she was but a small girl, only 6 years old. Despite her young age though, her mind was corrupt with the stories of a fantastical man. This, this, Doctor." She spoke the name with distaste, as if she had caught him dancing on her mother's grave. A shudder ran down the Doctor's spine. He started to sweat. This woman hated him, and they had only just met. "We tried to convince her with words, but she only resisted. When she was 10 years old, we moved on to more… effective methods of persuasion."

He knew from the smile, from the simple curve of her lips and the way she said those words. "Torture?"

"Some may call it torture, yes, but I chose to call it medicine. The girl is sick, and we have the remedy."

_**She isn't sick, and her mind is only corrupted by years of being in your presence! **_He wanted to scream at her, but he knew that would only raise suspicion. And if he wanted to get her out of there alive, he knew he had to pretend like he was okay with what they were doing. As if he were okay that they were treating her like an animal, sucking the light out of her eyes each time they so much as blinked near her. His hand clenched into fists, the urge to scream and hit something almost uncontrollable. But he swallowed the anger down, along with the feelings of disgust and revulsion, of sadness and pity. His face was a blank slate, his voice void of personality. "So what happens now?"

"Well, now you will be shown to your room to drop your things off. After that a quick lunch, then a demonstration of our cure." With that she turned on her heel and strutted out of the room. "Can't wait" the Doctor muttered under hos breath. Sighing, he risked one last glance at the door. The girl was staring at him, her gaze unwavering and pleading. He dropped his gaze, feeling cowardly and stupid, and followed the maid out of the room, trying to forget the revulsion in her gaze.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hola peoples! I realize I haven't updated in awhile but I've been really busy doing nothing! So here you go! Now, I realize that it's dark. Like really, really, really dark. But cheer up! It'll get sillier as it goes on!

Disclaimer: I don't own it, but I wanna! _SO badly!_ Oh the things I would do…

"Welcome to the viewing room!" Kovarian exclaimed, giddy as a 5-year-old on Christmas. The Doctor could barely hide his revulsion behind the smile he plastered on his face. _**Oh, God. If you exist, please do horrible things to her in the afterlife.**_"So, what do we do now?"

"Well, John, now we begin!" With a flourish of her hand the curtain was pulled back, revealing a small white room. The room was empty, save for a table. Well, a table and a girl._ The_ girl. She was wearing the same white dress he had seen her in earlier. Her hair was pulled back now, her face ashen. His chest tightened at the sight of the poor girl's lifeless expression. He knew that she needed his help, but for once in his life he felt completely helpless.

"Well, John Smith, are you ready to begin?" She looked up at him, her eyes twinkling with excitement. Not trusting hos voice, the Doctor just nodded. Kovarian waved her hand, signaling the man to open the door. The girl turned her head stiffly, as if it hurt her to do so. There was fear in her eyes, pure terror. Obviously the two had been aquaintted before now.

"What's her name?"

"Hmmm…?" Kovarian replied, not moving her gaze from the girl.

"The girl, what's her name?" This caught Kovarian's attention. She turned her head towards the Doctor, her brow furrowing in confusion.

"She doesn't have one." This simple reply shocked him.

"Everyone has a name!"

"We don't use them here. This should've been in the file." Suspicion quickly filled her voice and eyes. Quickly, the doctor tried to think of a proper lie.

"Oh, yes! The file! Of course. You see, I've been short on sleep, and my memory hasn't been the greatest as of late." Kovarian nodded, trust returning to her expression. The Doctor sighed. _**Crisis averted. **_

"WE feel that titles are wasted on those who have barely the competence to tie their own shoes. She is simply referred to as Patient 03618. Now, if we could please return to the main event." The Doctor's stomach was clenching, he felt as though he was going to puke. _**Which was insane, for a Timelord never vomits. It simply doesn't fit into their anatomy. Like horses.**_Shaking his head, he turned his gaze to the room. The girl hadn't so much as flinched. Her gaze was straightforward, focused at the wall.

With a nod of her head Kovarian signaled the start. Moving forward quickly, the man grabbed the girl's arm. She cried out, a reflexive yelp. From his belt the man pulled a long knife. The Doctor gulped at the sight of it, gleaming cruelly in the harsh light. Kovarian marched in the room then, and stopped only to stand across from the girl.

"Now, what is your name?"

The girl, her gaze defiant, replied calmly. "Charles Isabelle Smith, well, yeah. Well, it really depends who you talk to. My mom would've sad my last name was Tyler, my step-dad Smith. But lets go with Smith for now."

"Wrong." Nodding to the man, Kovarian signaled the start. The man touched the blade to the girl's, Charles's, arm and pulled back. A small thin line of red appeared. Charles hissed, the pain causing beads of sweat forming on her forehead.

"Now, what is your mother's name?"

"Rose Marion Tyler." Another cut.

"Wrong. Where we're you born?"

"The parallel universe also known as Pete's World." Another thin line of red.

"Wrong." The questioning continued for nearly an hour, Charles saying the wrong answer every time, with each answer resulting in a cut. Finally, they were down to the last question. Charles was nearly white, fighting unconsciousness. Each cut was another blow to the stomach for the Doctor, each one driving the hatred deeper.

"Wrong. Who is your father?" This question caught the Doctor's attention. He had been assuming it was the Meta- Crisis Doctor.

"The Doctor" she whispered.

"Excuse me, you're going to have to speak up."

"The Doctor. The Doctor is my father."


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I felt it was unfair to leave you with a cliffhanger like that, so I'll be nice and upload this fairly soon. Again, it will get sillier. Timeline wise, this is between A Good Man Goes To War and Let's Kill Hitler. Please R&R!

Disclaimer: Don't own it, but I do own Charles! Hahahahahahahahahaha!

This was the final blow. He felt like the wind had been knocked out him. _**How could I be her father! That's not possible! We never…**_Then it hit him. He remembered now.

**Flashback**

They had just finished with their latest adventure. Space Florida, and its automatic sand. Laughing, Rose pulled him into the TARDIS. "I can't believe I got the almighty last Timelord drunk!" He laughed too, at the absurdity of the situation. He couldn't believe he allowed her to make him try that horrid concoction, what was it? _**A fuzzy navel? No, that's what she had; I had that stupid thing with the funny name, mimosa.**_ "You are the only Timelord in existence, you have brought down entire armies with the wave of your hand and saved countries with the click of a button, yet you can't hold your liquor? Now that's just pathetic."

"Pathetic! There is nothing pathetic about me!" He chased her around the console until he finally grabbed her waist. He could feel her breath on his face and he felt her heart fluttering. Realizing how close they were, she started to pull away. Quickly he held her closer. Taking advantage of the situation, he leaned down and kissed her. Tentatively at first, until it deepened. She broke it off, and stared at him. "Doctor…?" There was a question in her voice, which he answered with another kiss. Taking her hand, they ran along the corridors until they reached his room…

**End Flashback**

Nothing had been said about that night, they just moved along with their friendship like nothing had happened. _**She told me, to my face, it wasn't her who was pregnant. I should've known she was lying! I can't believe I missed that! **_Starring at her now, he noticed the similarities to himself that could only be explained if she was half Timelord. The intelligence in her eyes, the way she sat there, looking at the window as if she could see through it. _**She can see through it! I have to let her know it's me! **_Thinking quickly, he nodded. A smile broke out on her face, the same cheeky grin her mother possessed. "Why do you smile? There is no one here to save you?"

"None that you know of!" Her head was high, her smile wider than before. Even if he wasn't sure about saving her then, there was no doubt about it now. She was so much like him! "Now!" she yelled, and he jumped into action, yanking out his sonic screwdriver and opening the door. Kovarian and the thug just stood there, their mouths open in shock. He quickly grabbed the girl's hand and pulled her to her feet. Her hand was slick with blood, and he knew he didn't have long before she would collapse from blood lose.

"Physician John Smith! What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Sorry Dr. Kovarian, but I cannot let this continue! Oh, and its not John Smith! Its Doctor, the Doctor, and I'll be leaving now!" Pulling the girl with him, he sprinted down the hallway. He felt her growing weaker with every step and knew he was going to have to do something absolutely brilliant if they wanted to escape.

"Doctor, I can't keep this up for much longer!"

"I know, give me a minute! I'll think of something brilliant soon!"

"She was right!"

"Who was?"

"My mother! She said your ego was bigger than Jupiter! And she was right about that!"

Laughing, she stumbled after him. She knew she was going to faint soon if she didn't stop, but she had to press on, for him, for herself. Glancing back, she saw something that made her instantly regret glancing back. The man, the large one that had been her torture buddy for as long as she could remember, was running after them, and was gaining fast. "DOCTOR!"

The Doctor knew what she was yelling about. He could feel her slowing down, struggling to keep up with him. He knew there was only one option left. "Hold on tight!"

Doing as he said, she grabbed him around the waist, and held fast. He pulled a small key from his pocket, similar to the one hanging around her neck. She could feel her key growing warm, and gasped in surprise as the walls faded from around her and a strange whooshing noise started up. Before she knew it, there they stood, in the middle of the TARDIS.

The console was different from the one her mother had described; yet there was no mistaking it. This was the TARDIS, the one where her mother had lived for close to two years. _I can't believe I'm here, in that TARDIS! More importantly, I can't believe I'm gone from there!_

Reluctantly, the Doctor let go of the girl and stepped over to the console. _Whoa, not good. Head rush!_ She felt her body swaying and let out an involuntary giggle. Glancing back, the Doctor looked at her strangely. "Hey Doctor, you got a little bit of blood there, on your…" She collapsed, her head hitting the floor, her vision blurred, and her eyes began to close.

"CHARLIE!" the Doctor yelled, and she closed her eyes and passed into the welcoming darkness. __


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Well, hello people. I know, I know. My chapters are really short. And I'm sorry. But I just don't have the time to sit and write a really really long one. I will soon, I promise. Anywhoseole, this is just a short fluffy chapter. I'll get back to the main one soon. Oh, yeah. I really want a beta, but I have no idea how to do that. So if someone could please tell me how to go about doing that, it'd be much obliged. You can either PM me or write it in a review *hint, hint, wink, wink*. But, seriously, please R&R!

Disclaimer: Don't own it, never will, and never have.

She woke up in the infirmary; the beeps of the heart monitor the only noise in the white room. The bed was comfortable, and the pounding in her head was slowly making her regret waking up. Groaning, she swung her legs over the edge and stood up, using the nightstand for support. "You really shouldn't be standing after losing that much blood. It's not healthy for anyone, even if they are half Timelord." She jumped in shock, not expecting the voice behind her. Turning around, she faced the man who rescued her. He was much different from the man her mother had described to her. This man was shorter, younger, and he wore a bowtie.

"I'm guessing you've regenerated during the time it's been since you've last seen my mom. That or she really needs glasses." He smiled.

"Your assumption is correct. I regenerated not long after…after…"

"You left her on a beach in the alternate version of Bad Wolf Bay in Norway with her mother and the half-human alternate version of your last self?"

"Yeah, after that." He chuckled nervously, running a hand through his hair. "I assume you're feeling better? You look much better. You want food? I have food, well, the TARDIS has food. I can make you something. I can guarantee that the food here is much better than the food at any Earth hospital. I learned to cook once, in France, but that was a while ago, well, you're time, not mine. Well, maybe mine to, I can't really remember right now. It might have been the 5th regeneration, no, well, no, maybe the 3rd, nah, too busy then,…"

"Doctor? Doctor? DOCTOR!"

"Yes?"

"You're babbling."

"Oh, sorry. SO… food?"

"Sure." Laughing, she followed him out of the room. This was sure to be an interesting experience.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Howdy all! This one is back to the main story, and I may be starting a new story soon that focuses on what happened to Charlie from LKH-TWoRS. Or maybe not. Depends on what you guys want. So get back to me on that, and for now we'll continue with the story.**

**Disclaimer: Seeing as Rose is still gone, obviously I don't own it. Just sayin'.**

**P.S.: Before you uber-hardcore Whovians go ninja on my ass with the whole studied in France thing, I only know it from the episode with Craig and the upstairs that doesn't exist. So, yeah, I'm just going off what I know from that**.

Life had been good. There had been no huge catastrophes, no one had frantically called the Doctor with the news that their civilization was going to collapse if he didn't find their planet and save them with the leftover lint in his pockets. Charlie couldn't have asked for a better life. So things were a bit awkward between them. That was only to be expected, seeing as she was the long lost daughter he never knew existed until now.

"Hand me the screwdriver, will you? I need to connect this red-ish cable to that mildly green looking one if I want the TARDIS to land exactly where I want her too." Sparks erupted from behind them. Smirking inwardly, Charles knew that the TARDIS was going to land them exactly the way she wanted to land them and there wasn't a thing the Doctor could do about it. "Oh, so that's how it's going to be. Charlie! Screwdriver! NOW!"

This continued for a while, until the Doctor gave up. "Fine, don't take us there! It's not my day you're ruining!"

"It's fine, really Doctor. I've got things to do, so a lazy day sounds fantastic."

"You sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure. Go, do Doctor-y things!" He nodded and plodded off to the innards of the TADRIS, mumbling something about the chemical imbalance the fish in tennis court three are causing. She giggled at the absurdity of the comment. "I hope he knows I moved the fish tank to court four. Oh well, he'll figure something out." Sighing, she walked over to the steps. Passing the monitor, she noticed something strange. They had landed, on Earth, in 2011. To be exact, they were in a field, somewhere in England, on December 16th, 2011. "Doctor! You might want to look at this!"

*DW*

He had been standing there for nearly an hour, glaring at the monitor as if it would suddenly spill all its secrets if he looked at it long enough. Charlie stood in the background, watching her father with a look of pure confusion on her face

Giving up on the monitor, the Doctor had decided to risk it. Grabbing the screwdriver, he held it like a baseball bat as he cautiously crept out of the TARDIS. "Oh for God's sake!" Storming past him, she flung open the door. Walking past him, she instantly ran back into the TARDIS.

"What is it? What's wrong?"

"It's cold out there! I thought the monitor said England, not Antarctica!"

Laughing, he stepped away from the door. "Wardrobe is down those stairs to the left." Grumbling, she ran down the stairs.

"Thanks!" She entered the room, her eyes growing wide at the millions of racks. There were clothes from everywhere, every when. She quickly spotted the rack with warm clothes and grabbed a parka. "Ok Doctor, let's try this again."

*DW*

They reached the door again, and this time they strode confidently outside. The air was clean, and the lights of the town twinkled ahead of them. Racing forward, Charlie dropped to her hands and knees. "SNOW!" The Doctor laughed at his daughter's response. Slowly it dawned on him.

"You've never seen snow before, have you?"

She ducked her head, ashamed. "I've heard of it but, back when I was Patient 03618, I didn't get much outdoor time."

"Well then, I am honored to be your first."

"My first what?" The Doctor grabbed something from the ground and threw it at her. The snowball hit her square in the chest. She fell backwards, stunned. She slowly stood up, hell bent on vengeance. Before she could retaliate, a piercing scream filled the night. Charlie sprinted towards the sound, the Doctor not far behind. Skidding to a stop at the end of the woods, she turned back. "Maybe it was a false alarm? Maybe, we imagined it?" Before he could respond, a second scream echoed through the trees. Grabbing the flashlight he kept in his pocket, the Doctor flicked it on and strode forward.

The pair searched through the woods, fear eating away at Charlie's stomach. The wind picked up, the night air dropped 20 degrees. There was hint of something in the air, something Charlie couldn't quite place. Then it hit her. It hit her hard. _Blood__._ There was blood in the air, and lots of it. She sprinted forward, ignoring the Doctor's yells for her to wait. The sight before her made her heart stop. A girl was laying there, her eyes open and glassy, her outfit torn and coated with her blood. "She's only been dead for a few minutes." She hadn't even heard him come up behind her.

"She's so young." Her shoulders dropped, her hair covering her eyes. He could feel her sadness; it was a tangible object filling the air between them. He wanted to wrap her in his arms and protect her from all the bad things in the world. "Why?" she asked, her voice cracking.

"I… I don't know." The answer frustrated him. He wished he could tell her, but he didn't know. "We should try and find any clues as to who did this."

"Yeah, you're right." Wiping her nose on her sleeve, she regained her composure. Quickly, she bent over and closed the girl's eyes. He pulled the sonic from his pocket and scanned the area.

"Now this is strange."

"What is it Doctor?"

"This area has recently seen activity. These readings, they can't be…"

"Can't be what?" She was getting frustrated. This girl had been wrongfully taken and she wanted, no, needed to find out why.

"This monitor say someone, well, something has been in this area recently. The only problem is that it is impossible! It just cannot happen!"

"Doctor! You are a nine-hundred something year old Timelord who travels around time and space in a flying blue box. I think we're past the point of impossible!"

"According to this, she was killed by herself."


End file.
